


Shaynes Writing Week

by orphan_account



Series: Smosh Squad [1]
Category: Smosh
Genre: Funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:02:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7930474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Shaynes Writing Week

When Shayne was inspired, most people tried to stay away from him. They weren’t being rude, rather they were looking out for their own health. More than once someone has been having a conversation with him when suddenly he would screech and sprint past, pushing you if you were too close. The first couple of times it happened, people took offence to suddenly being shoved to the side as this fully grown man leapt down the hallway, shouting at people to move, but soon everyone knew what was coming. And it seemed his brain would work on a schedule. For a few weeks, usually three, Shayne would be normal. He would be polite in conversation, caring in actions and eager while acting. But for one crazy week, he would be all over the place and it was hard to have any form of conversation with him. Noah and Keith said it was like having another woman in the office, often stating that Shayne was on his period again.   
Shayne would jump suddenly from writing to being head first in a prop bucket to scribbling down story-boards. It was hectic, yes, but he always had some of the best ideas. And the best thing was, the ideas were always new. Something which no one had even thought of doing, always written out with full backstories and logic. But sometimes, Shayne needed controlling. It wasn’t a job many could do, even if they wanted. Ian and Anthony couldn’t even do it! But Courtney could. People would poke their heads into the Smosh Squad Office, saying that Shayne was in a random room getting something he really shouldn’t be, and before they had even finished their sentence, Courtney was up and calmly walking to where Shayne was. Producers would stop in awe and watch as she would walk over, grab his arm, shake her head at whatever he was doing and pull him away. Of course, to begin with, he would pull back, complaining that “it’s vital for my thinking process! Court! Please!” before she would turn and glare at him until he shut up and stopped fighting before the two would retreat to the Smosh Squad Office.  
One time, Sonny locked Shayne in the Smosh Squad Office after he tried to grab a bundle of machetes. Before the rest of the squad returned with the lunches, a crowd had gathered around the locked door. Sonny was using all of his weight to keep the door closed which was shaking madly and accompanied by shouts of anger and more curse words than anyone thought possible. The crowd were chatting loudly, some asking what was going on, others thinking this was a massive prank. But silence fell when the Squad rounded the corner, everyone standing silent and still (except for Sonny who was grumbling angrily to himself). The crowd parted, some skittering off as others grabbed their phones to record what was about to go on. When Sonny saw who was standing in front of him, he straightened and stepped away from the door, which was still holding back a very angry Shayne. Courtney snatched the key that Sonny was holding for her as she continued to glare (as well as the rest of the squad). Quickly, Courtney unlocked the door, pushing it open and slipping in before she locked it behind her. The corridor was completely silent as the shouting continued. “I need those machetes! Without them, the whole sketch won’t work!”. Suddenly, the office was silent except for one pained yelp. The door swung open. Everyone felt sorry for both Sonny and Shayne. A very angry Courtney glared at Sonny as she had ahold of Shayne's ear. A sharp growl from Courtney and Sonny sprinted into the room, the door slamming behind him. Another pained yelp was heard.


End file.
